rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Crobar
Crobar is a cyclops pygmy role-played by BitBot. Bio Appearance Crobar is around the age of 22 years old, being a young cyclops. He stand at 7'0" and is unusually thinner/smaller than most one eyed creatures. His skin is a dark tan color, and he has dark brown hair. Crobar is usually seen hunched over, making his 7'0" appearance look more like 6'8". The cyclops is thin and underfed, as being a cyclops so small made daily tasks in the wild a bit tougher. Personality Crobar tends to keep all his thoughts to himself. The reasons being are because he is a lot smaller than the average cyclops, and only the size of a large human. He also doesn't know the common tongue well. Crobar acquainted himself with a few humans on his few years on the mainland, but they could only teach him so much with the time they had. This is not to be confused, though, Crobar is able to learn the full common tongue, but it's unlikely. When around him, he doesn't seem to unreasonably hostile; not because he's a civil being (which he isn't) but because he knows he knows his limitations, and uses rational thought, something not seen very often in a creature like himself. He has no proper combat training, and the only teacher he had was his brother, for a short amount of time. Crobar secretly hopes to find some sort of teacher to properly train him. If so, he would easily be able to hold his own against an enemy. Religion Crobar was Bandosian due to seeing symbols of Bandos and stories of the War God at his homeland. Crobar also looked up to his brother greatly, who knew more about being a Bandosian, and Bandos' drive for war a destruction. But over time Crobar learned more about the gods ever since roaming free on the mainlands. Overall Crobar has sided with the godless, after learning about the death of Bandos and seeing the pointless war going on between the other gods. Crobar would rather live his life with no god affiliation. Early Life Crobar was born with his fraternal twin brother Odysseus. The rare occasion of twin cyclopes being born caused both of the brothers to be smaller than an average cyclops, and caused their mother to die at birth. This created much discrimination throughout the island of Cyclossis. During the brother's young age, they were forced to do basic labor for the others, as the leaders of the cyclops tribe thought of the brother as lesser, and not one of them. The twins lived outside the huts, and were fed only once a day. Life was rough, even for a cyclops. Around the age of 10, Crobar's brother Odysseus, hit a growth spirt. His brother grew bigger and stronger over the next year, causing him to conform easier with the rest of society. Alas, Crobar stayed small and weak. This caused a dominance issue between the brothers. Though Odysseus treated his twin the same, he was considered a real cyclops, and fit in well with the others his age. This usually left Crobar alone for long amounts of time during the day. His Own Lifestyle Soon Crobar began to hide out, and run away from the others. He found a small cave right off a cliff overseeing the ocean. Being so small and light, he was able to climb the thick vines that ran down the cliff, and slide into the cave. He began decorating the cave for himself, making it his little home. Soon Crobar began disappearing for days, only coming back secretly to talk to his brother. As his brother grew bigger and stronger, Crobar was also growing. He didn't grow physically, but mentally. The cyclops began to draw more vivid pictures on his cave walls, and developed more advanced technology than anyone in the cyclops camp. Crobar kept his work to himself, as he became quiet and shy from his past years. He lit his cave up with torches, and began making axes, bows, hammers, swords. Of course they weren't the up to date supplies an average human would have access to, but they were rock and wood constructions that served the same purpose as normal tools. Soon Crobar began to fish, using a long pole his carved down from a stick, and a string and hook he found on the beach, it must've washed up from some fishing boat. Slowly catching small fish with his pole, he made the connection that even fish like food. He began to bait his rusty hook with small clams and snails he was able to catch at the shore, and so Crobar ate, thinking he would grow big and strong just like his brother. Reunited Although he didn't, and gave up on saving his food for himself. Crobar snuck into the cyclops camp at night, beckoning his brother to come with him. By this time, Odysseus didn't think of Crobar as much as he used to. The others just thought he died from some weak creature, so Odysseus looked at him like a stranger. But the twin brother followed him, and they reached the cliff, and they both looked down. In replace of the thick vines, Crobar developed a a large latter, consisting of long bamboo-like branches and the thick vine to hold it all together. They both climbed down, and Crobar's brother was amazing by the amount of food, and technology his smaller brother had. Crobar brought Odysseus to the shore, and they walked down to a a small pool that was filled with fish, and a large pirate boat. Crobar's fishing tutorial was over when the humans spotted him and his brother. One bolt came flying from the front of the ship, striking his brother in the right shoulder, and Odysseus fell to the floor. The bolts were tipped with poison, a special bolt the pirate's saved to use on the one eyed monsters. Shortly after, a bolt struck Crobar in the back, and he was out cold too. Crobar awoke in a cage, rocking back and forth on the speeding pirate boat. It was dark, and cold. He looked around for his brother, but he could only see blackness. His hands wrapped around the cage bars, trying to break them, but ultimately fell back to sleep due to the poison. He awoke again, sat next to his brother on a sandy beach, a crew of bearded men faced the two. Crobar realized he could not move his hands or feet, as the were chained together. The twins looked at each other, but didn't say a word. But something broke the tension; and arrow flew through the air and pierced into on of the pirate's necks. The others hurried around as the two brothers sat in awe. A gang of thieves planned a raid on the pirates days before their arrival, but the thieves weren't after the cyclopes, they were after the riches. The gang looted up after defeating the pirates, and one of them approached the two brothers. Crobar looked into the eyes of the human, and the thief became dazed for a few moments before stepping back in fear. But he saw that the monsters meant no harm, and decided to unchain just the feet of the brothers, only to give them a chance. The gang member was screamed at the hero for parting with the group, and the gang leader's voice boomed through the early morning sky. The lesser thief shot off into the woods, were an amulet fell out of the pocket of the thief. Crobar grabbed the amulet and kept it close to heart, this became this most sentimental item Crobar would ever have. Lost The brothers worked together, Crobar used his brains to plan, and Odysseus put his strength to work. They set up a small camp by a lake far, far away from the beach. The two didn't want to be captured again. On the mainland, they saw new creatures, new plants, smelled new smells, tasted new food. Their lives were mediocre at best, but it was better than home. Crobar was happy he wasn't alone again, and his brother was happy to finally be on his own. The two travelled together, lived together, an enjoyed the life they had. The brothers were two peas in a pie, but one was breaking loose. Odysseus realized his younger brother was slowing him down, and making physical tasks harder to do. Crobar was unaware of his brother, who contemplated leaving the smaller cyclops behind. One day, Crobar awoke and walked out of his hut, looking around for his brother. He looked in Odysseus' hut, but nothing was there, nor were any of his things. Crobar knew he wouldn't ever find his brother, and has no idea why such a thing would happen. Crobar was alone, again. He began to eat more, trained more; putting his brain to rest and his muscles to work. Over the next few months Crobar camped out in an old mine cart tunnel, making it fit to his likings. Over time, Crobar began to forget about his brother, and forget about his past. He lived alone as happy as a cyclops could be. Bouncer Status Time went by, and Crobar grew older and stronger. The clops traveled throughout the east, eventually making his way into the dark swamps of Morytania. Eventually he found his way to the landmark town Canifis, luckily he arrived at a time where the Tsardom was active, keeping him safe within the town's boundaries. Crobar proved his worth with minor bar fights, and bullying smaller races for a gold payment. Eventually the owner of the bar itself, had his eye on Crobar. Instead of normally throwing the bafoon out, the owner offered Crobar a place to stay and a few meals a day in exchange for looking over the bar when needed. Category:Characters Category:Cyclopes Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Bandosian Category:Chaotic Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction